


Bedroom Floor

by Mary_dutch



Series: I'll say it through a song. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: An excessive use of the word 'fuck', Especially Zayn, He's so gone for Liam it makes him stupid., M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, boys being stupid, porn with at least a bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_dutch/pseuds/Mary_dutch
Summary: It all starts and ends with Liam's new song.





	Bedroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent and in no way the truth! 
> 
> Just a figment of my imagination after hearing Liam Payne's latest song. Let's pretend Liam is the one who wrote the song and that he had a specific someone in mind when he wrote it, shall we? 
> 
> I don't know either men or anyone associated with them. The story below is in no way based on their real lives. Also, it’s probably not the first story with this title, nor the last. Let’s blame the song. 
> 
> I still couldn't resist and had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it!

**You said it was over.**

**You said it was over.**

**But your clothes say different on my bedroom floor.**

October 20th, 2017

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.18pm:** _WTF, Liam. Really?!_

Zayn stares at the message he'd just send for what feels like the hundredth time. He’d send the message to Liam only a few minutes ago, so he might be a _tad_ impatient waiting for a response. The anger coursing through his veins and bubbling under his skin is the reason though - it makes his patience wear _very_ thin. 

Five minutes can feel like hours when being angry and waiting for an explanation. 

Zayn has already had enough and he wants Liam to answer him.

Now.

Zayn knows the fucker has already read his message. The beauty of current technology – his phone is adding to Zayn's frustration by offering him a big 'fuck-you-Zayn-the-recipient-has-read-your-message-but-just-doesn't-think-its-important-enough-to-reply-have-a-nice-evening-now.

It pisses Zayn off. 

Liam has seen his message and Zayn can't think of a reason for Liam to keep him waiting for an answer. 

Zayn grits his teeth. He's about to get off the couch, to smoke another cigarette, when a few moving dots on the screen of his phone indicate that Liam is typing his response. When the message finally arrives, it makes Zayn want to throw his phone against the wall. 

**From 'Liam Payne', 8.24pm:** _Write what you know, rght?_

Well, fuck that. Zayn groans out loud. Clearly, Liam had immediately known what Zayn’s message is referring to. Liam still knowing him so well would have made Zayn smile, if he wasn't so angry right now. Fuck his life, really. And fuck Liam James Payne. 

**To 'Liam Payne', 8.24pm:** _Fuck you, Liam James Payne!_

Zayn is so angry, he sends a message literally wording his thoughts without thinking about it. Liam's response is instant. 

**From 'Liam Payne', 8.25pm:** _You did, Zayn. Quite often and quite thoroughly. Hence the song._

Thoroughly?

Hence?

What the fuck? The wording makes Zayn even more angry, the muscles in his neck tensing up almost painfully. He wants to pull his hair out in frustration, but his recent buzz cut makes it impossible - and saves him from even more pain.

Zayn knows Liam isn't stupid. He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. But since when does Liam use words _like that_ in text messages? Hell, Liam is a pro at writing messages consisting completely of abbreviations that Zayn needs the internet for to figure out what they mean. Zayn knows he is a bit of a language freak himself, and Liam had often teased him about it. But now is not the time for Liam to finally take the English language more seriously. 

Of course, focusing on the language Liam uses in his messages is a perfect way to ignore the fact that Liam's message makes Zayn's blood run just a little faster and his jeans feel just a little tighter. But who’s caring?

Fuck Liam James Payne indeed. 

Even though _that_ is exactly what got Zayn in this position in the first place. The more pleasant kind of fucking Liam had apparently led to a song being written about him. A song that Liam had actually released. Without telling Zayn or giving him a bit of a warning. Crap, his sisters will probably know the song is about him as soon as they hear the chorus. Maybe he should send them a text message, begging them to _not_ share that particular bit of information with his mother to get back at him for ratting them out when they were younger. 

Liam is still online. Perhaps he's waiting for a response. Zayn bites his lip, this time thinking before he types his next message. 

**To 'Liam Payne', 8.27pm:** _Not cool, Liam._

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.27pm:** _You should have warned me._

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.27pm:** _Actually, you shouldn't have written the song. And you shouldn't have released it._

As Zayn is typing his messages, his anger gets the better of him. Again. So he can’t help but end with a petty message that will probably make his ears burn red in shame tomorrow. He presses ‘send’ anyway.

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.28pm:** _So fuck you!_

Zayn stomps into his kitchen, opens one of the windows and lights a cigarette. He tried to stop smoking indoors, but this is a situation where he indulges himself. With the shit that's likely to come pouring down on him in the next few days, he won't force himself to stand in the pouring rain as well. 

He almost drops his cigarette when his phone sends a string of loud 'bleeps' into the quiet kitchen. 

**From 'Liam Payne', 8.32pm:** _Ru seriously angry?!_

 **From 'Liam Payne', 8.33pm:** _What's ur problem?_

 **From 'Liam Payne', 8.33pm:** _It's just 1 song._

 **From 'Liam Payne', 8.33pm:** _You wrote a whole fucking album!_

Seriously?

Zayn stumps out his cigarette angrily before he slams the window shut. Liam is really going down that route?

 **To 'Liam Payne, 8.34pm:** _NOT about fucking you, Liam._

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.34pm:** _You know it's not the same thing._

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.35pm:** _And I let you hear my album before I released it._

 **To 'Liam Payne', 8.35pm:** _A bit of a warning would have been nice._

Liam responds almost immediately. 

**From 'Liam Payne', 8.35pm :** _Fine._

 **From 'Liam Payne’, 8.35pm:** _Let's talk about it?_

The last message make Zayn's stomach tighten. Talking about it is probably better than sending angry and petty messages back and forth. He knows it would be the mature thing to do. He also knows meeting Liam face to face is a bad idea. 

A very bad idea. 

But whenever it comes to Liam, Zayn has never been the most level-headed. Liam has the capability to make his brain stop working. As his sister has told him numerous times, he starts thinking with 'his other head' when Liam is involved. Add to that the fact that he is never able to say 'no', and Zayn is bound to make some seriously bad decisions.

Whenever he should tell Liam 'no', what comes out of his mouth is 'please' or 'more'.

With the way his skin is humming and his blood is rushing, talking to Liam right now is a _very bad_ idea. He clearly remembers what happened the last time he 'talked' to Liam while angry. He had felt it for days. 

So: no. 

He's not going to talk to Liam right now, thank you very much. 

Zayn is quite determined to stick to that plan. 

Until his iPhone rings.

 **From 'Liam Payne', 8.37pm:** _Come over?_

Fuck. 

 

*************

 

Fuck indeed. 

Zayn groans when Liam's mouth closes around his left nipple. Liam sucks on the sensitive bud and scrapes his teeth over it. Zayn is already so close to begging for more. 

And he's only been inside the house for ten fucking minutes. 

The moment Liam had opened his front door, Zayn had known going to Liam’s place had been a bad idea indeed. Liam had eyed him up and down, a lazy smile forming on those lips of his. He motioned for Zayn to come inside. Zayn had quietly followed Liam into the house. That had been his first mistake. 

Before they could enter the living room, Liam had spun around on his heels. “You’re really angry.” He’d pointed out. Which had done absolutely nothing to temper Zayn’s anger. 

“Of course, Liam. You wrote a fucking song about us. About _me_.”

“I really don’t know what the big deal is.” Liam had shrugged. “No one is going to know it’s about you.”

Zayn had actually snorted at that. “Yeah, right. They will. And you know it.”

“So what?”

“Really?” Zayn had taken a step towards Liam, which had been his second mistake. The third one had been wrapping his hand around Liam’s left biceps. He had been standing too close to Liam all of a sudden, so close he had been able to smell Liam’s cologne. The scent had made him a little dizzy. He tried to focus on something else, even though he’d known it would be a futile attempt. “Really, Liam? You won’t mind people knowing?”

“Damnit, Zayn.” Liam had snapped at him and he’d raised his voice. “That was always YOUR problem. I never minded. YOU did.”

“Liam…” Zayn’s voice had trailed off. He had no response to that, the truth of the words had made his chest tighten. “I…”

“I don’t give a fuck about what people think, Zayn.” Liam’s voice had dropped dangerously low, the tone of voice had made the blood rush away from Zayn’s brain straight to his cock. 

Zayn’s fourth mistake had been taking another step forward, instead of a step backwards. 

Liam had used the arm Zayn was holding to pull Zayn flush against his chest. From there, things are a bit of a blur. Zayn doesn’t know how Liam had managed to get him into his bedroom, stripped him out of his shoes, jeans and sweater, and had him lying underneath Liam’s strong body on the bed. 

“Liam.” Zayn groans out his name, fingers tangling with Liam’s hair. 

“Hmm?” Liam replies, his mouth never leaving Zayn’s chest. He moves his mouth to Zayn’s other nipple, this time biting down so hard he’s touching upon that fine line between pain and pleasure. Zayn arches into it though. He tugs on Liam’s hair again. He wants to kiss him, but doesn’t want to ask for it. It’s bad enough Liam has him practically naked on the bed already, he’ll refrain from begging while he still can. 

Although, if Liam keeps going the way he’s going, that won’t be long. 

Liam circles his tongue around the reddened nipple, before he starts to descent down Zayn’s chest. He licks a stripe up against Zayn’s ribs, before dipping his tongue into Zayn’s belly button. Liam starts tugging on Zayn’s pants. He grins up at Zayn while he does it too. “You’re so hard already.”

Zayn isn’t sure if he’s ever seen Liam look at him this smug. It’s not necessary a good look on Liam, although he does look fucking hot at the moment. Zayn swallows down the moan that’s threatening to spill. “Are you gonna do something about it, then?”

Liam shoots him another wicked grin. Then he slides Zayn’s underwear down his legs. Instead of sinking his mouth over Zayn’s cock, like Zayn had been hoping for, Liam starts stripping himself out of his clothes. When he’s naked too, he lays himself over Zayn. Liam’s weight is welcome pressure and Zayn can’t hold in the content sigh as his arms circle around Liam’s waist. His hands trace the strong muscles of Liam’s back, before they settle on Liam’s ass. He tries to pull Liam closer to him, to make Liam align his own cock with Zayn’s and grind down. Liam stays completely still though. He bends his head and his mouth fastens on the skin below Zayn’s ear. He sucks hard. Zayn instantly feels the blood rush towards the skin between Liam’s lips. He knows he’ll regret letting Liam leave any visible marks tomorrow, but right now he can’t care less. 

“Liam.” His voice is already breathless. 

“Zayn.” Liam replies with a groan, his tongue now sneaking out to trace Zayn’s earlobe. “Can I fuck you?” 

“Shit.”

“I want to fuck you, Zayn.” Liam repeats the words. Zayn’s body seems to be fully on board with that idea. His fingers dig into the flesh and muscles of Liam’s ass a little harder and Zayn’s hips stutter upwards, seeking and finding friction that make the both of them groan. Most of the times when they’re together, the roles are reversed. Liam had always _really_ enjoyed letting Zayn fuck him – riding Zayn was his favourite – while Zayn always felt a little too vulnerable when bottoming. 

The idea of Liam pushing inside him tonight though, makes his cock leak some precum and his blood rushes in his ears. “Yeah.” Zayn nods eagerly and Liam grin widens. Liam leans towards the drawers. He rummages around and a few seconds later, he drops bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. While Zayn wants to believe Liam only has condoms because he knows Zayn hates the feeling of come dripping out of him afterwards, Zayn knows that’s not the reason Liam has a healthy supply of condoms in his bedside table. Liam probably needs them for other reasons. Zayn hates it. 

Liam’s hands on his hips pulls Zayn away from those jealous thoughts. He flips Zayn over unto his stomach, spreads his legs and sits down between them. “This okay?”

“S’fine.” Zayn mumbles into the pillow. He feels weirdly exposed like this. He always had. Tension seeps into his muscles when he hears Liam open the bottle of lube. A moment later, a cold finger is tracing his rim. Zayn ruts against the sheets, both to chase his hips away from the cold and to find some friction for his aching cock. Liam chuckles above with. “Every time.”

The words sound awfully intimate and Zayn feels his heart thump against his ribs. Liam increases the pressure of his finger until Zayn relaxes enough to let him slip it inside. Again, the next minutes are a blur to Zayn. Once the first finger is pushing inside him, the amount of pleasure shooting up his spine only increases. When Liam sinks in a third finger and finally finds his prostate, Zayn is mindlessly babbling against the pillow. “Liam, come on.”

“You sure you’re ready?”

“For fuck’s sake, Liam, fuck me.”

Zayn’s growl makes Liam laugh. The bubbly sound pulls at Zayn’s heartstrings. To stop himself from saying something incredibly sentimental, he focuses on the sound of condom wrapper. Liam groans softly when he wraps the condom around himself. Out of nowhere, he’s suddenly blanketing Zayn’s body with his own and he’s pushing his cock inside. Zayn grits at the stretch. It’s been such a long time since he let someone – Liam – do this him. 

Liam stills completely when he finally bottoms out. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Zayn raises his hips, trying to get Liam to move. “Move, Liam. Please.”

The last word makes Liam groan into his ear loudly, and he complies. With every push, Zayn feels his muscles tighten in the most pleasurable of ways. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been lying on the bed, Liam pressing him into the mattress and groaning into his ear, when the lazy thrusts suddenly aren’t enough anymore. Zayn needs more. 

“Liam,” Zayn groans into the pillow. “harder.”

Liam’s hands splay on his hips, pulling Zayn up just a fraction. It changes the angle and this time Liam is hitting something inside of Zayn _just right_. Zayn keens at the feeling. 

“What, babe?” Liam asks, his voice a tease that feels like a direct lick on Zayn’s cock. 

Zayn groans again. The little shit is in a mood. Which Zayn should have seen coming when Liam suggested fucking Zayn instead of the other way around. The two often go hand in hand. It’s a rather fucked-up form of power-play, but then again, him and Liam haven’t been very good from keeping their relationship bordering on unhealthy the last two years. Fucked-up or not, it makes Zayn shiver with pleasure. When Liam is in a mood like this, it usually means he will drag it out, until Zayn is _literally_ begging for it. “Come on, Liam.” Zayn tries. 

All he receives is a chuckle close to his ear. “But I love having you like this, Zayn.” He slows down the pace of his thrusts, going so slow that Zayn can feel every tiny movement. It makes him shiver. It feels incredible. The pressure of Liam’s cock against his prostrate feels even more intense now, the slow drags instead of the hard jabs. With every thrust, Liam almost pulls out, before slowly pushing himself back in. His arm is wrapped around Zayn’s waist, holding Zayn’s body tight against his own, so Zayn can’t follow his movements. All he can do is take what Liam is giving him. 

Zayn loves it and hates it at the same time. 

It feels incredible. Every thrust makes pleasure shoot upfrom his cock through the rest of his body. But there’s no way he’s going to come like this. He needs more. Liam’s hand is so close to his cock, but Zayn knows Liam will not touch him until Zayn asks.

“Liam.” 

“You feel so good.”

“You too.” Zayn breaths. “So good, Liam.”

“Zayn.” Liam grits out his name. It makes Zayn give in. He takes a stuttering breath, flexing and unflexing his hands against the sheets. In the back of his mind, he can hear his own moans as Liam slowly brings him closer to the edge. It feels like forever and not long enough at all before Zayn reaches the point where he can’t hold back what Liam has been waiting for. “Please, Liam… I need-” 

“What, babe?” Liam licks his earlobe again. 

“More.” Zayn gasps. “Please. Harder.”

Instead of thrusting into him forcefully, like Zayn expects – and hopes – Liam would, Liam wraps his arm around Zayn’s waist a little tighter. In a move that makes Zayn lightheaded, Liam sits up. He pulls Zayn with him, until they’re both resting on their knees. Zayn’s back is pressed against Liam’s chest and he’s practically sitting in Liam’s lap. 

“Lee-yum”. Zayn whines out. His legs are already shaking from need and he has a little trouble holding himself up. Liam’s hands move to his thighs and he slowly pushes Zayn’s legs further apart. It makes him so much tighter around Liam’s cock, that Zayn whines again. When Liam _finally_ slams into him harder, the pleasure is so intense, it’s almost painful. Zayn gasps for breath, his vision hazed with black spots. 

Liam keeps one hand on Zayn’s thigh, to pull him backwards on every thrust. His other hand sneaks towards Zayn’s cock. He circles his hand around the head, gathering up precum to make the slide easier. Liam strokes Zayn in the same rhythm as his trust. It makes it hard for Zayn to breath and he’s fast-forwarded towards his orgasm. “Liam, I...”

“Come for me, Zayn.”

Liam whispers the words at the same time as he thrusts into Zayn roughly. It’s what flings Zayn over the edge. He comes so hard, the first streak of come covers his chest and almost reaches his chin. He wants to slump forward, his body suddenly completely pliant. Liam holds him up though. Liam increases he pace of his thrust and starts swearing into Zayn’s ear. Zayn moans lowly, the feeling of Liam slamming into him too much, too sensitive. “Come on, Li.” He urges. A few thrusts later, Liam suddenly bites down on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn can feel Liam grow even harder inside him, before he comes inside the condom. 

Liam takes a few gulping breaths, before he slumps forwards. Zayn manages to catch them and he flips himself side-ways, so he doesn’t land on his come-stained chest. Liam doesn’t seem to care though, as he pulls Zayn against him to kiss him deeply. Zayn loses himself in the kiss, whining when Liam breaks the kiss after a minute or two. With a soft smile – softer than any of the smiles Liam had thrown him that evening – Liam gets up and out of bed. A minute later, he is back; without the condom, but with a warm, wet cloth. He gently cleans Zayn’s chest, before carelessly throwing the cloth on the floor. Zayn scrunches up his nose. “That’s disgusting, Li.” 

“It’s just come.” Liam grins lazily. He doesn’t say anything else, but pulls Zayn against his own body again. “Sleep, yeah?” 

Zayn doesn’t answer him. He does rest his head on Liam’s chest, hoping Liam’s steady heartbeat will calm him down enough to actually fall asleep. 

 

**********

 

Zayn bites his lip as he stares at Liam bare back. Liam is breathing steadily. Zayn thinks he probably dozed off; he had flipped unto his stomach the moment Zayn had pulled away from his chest. Liam always falls asleep on his stomach after a shag – it’s a little fact that Zayn loved, him being one of the few people to know that about Liam. Right now, it feels like a slap in the face though. Normally, Zayn would have fallen asleep as well. Sex with Liam always makes his bones feel like jelly and has his body humming with pleasure for hours. The pleasurable feelings usually last until his brain kicks back into action. Zayn can't believe that this time he's barely had time to catch his breath before panic is seeping into his body. Having Liam so close is causing havoc in his brain. He wants to cuddle up to Liam, kiss him until they're both breathless with it and never let go.

Which means he needs to get the hell out of Liam's house as soon as possible.

Zayn _knows_ he's the one who does the pushing and the pulling. He's the one who broke things off years ago, yet he's also the one who can't let Liam walk out of his life completely. He wants Liam close more often than he admits - to himself or to anyone else. He definitely hasn't told Liam and perhaps that's part of the problem - but trying again would break them both.

They had tried being together properly. Then he had left the band and things had been shot to hell from there. 

Zayn is scared to take that risk again; if they fuck it up a second time, he knows things between him and Liam will be broken beyond repair. He'd rather have Liam in his life like this, than not at all. 

So Zayn takes the cowardice route. He sneaks out of bed and looks around for his clothes. He should have remembered Liam's freakishly good hearing though. Of course, Liam wakes up. 

"What’re you doin?" Liam mumbles, as he's chasing Zayn's warmth on the sheets with his left arm, before he realises that Zayn is not in the bed anymore.

Zayn doesn't respond. Instead, he starts picking up his clothes from the fucking _bedroom floor_. 

"Zayn?" Liam sits up. He rubs his eyes and Zayn has to fight every instinct. Every fibre in his body is screaming at him to crawl back under the sheets and over Liam. He can't though. 

"Come on, Zayn. Don't do this."

"Liam-" 

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Anger gives Liam's voice a lilt.

Zayn ignores the way it makes his chest constrict painfully and his heart aches. He lies. "Yes." 

"Really?" The way Liam's brows furrow and his lips - those _lips_ \- are formed into a thin line shows Zayn how angry Liam actually is. "Fuck you, Zayn."

"I just did, babe. Thoroughly, right?"

Technically, it was the other way around, but who's worrying about technicalities right now?

The callous words have effect though. Liam seems at a loss for words for a moment. Zayn uses the time to gather his clothes. He gets dressed in record speed. He's unceremoniously hopping around on one foot, trying to slip his other foot into the leather shoe he should have untied before trying to put it on, when Liam finally finds his voice. 

"Zayn, don't..."

"Don't, what?" Zayn eyes lock with Liam's. He knows what he wants to hear, what he wants Liam to say. 

‘Don't leave’. 

It's not what comes out of Liam's mouth though. Liam says something completely different. "Don't be an asshole." 

Disappointment makes Zayn's throat close up further. He needs to get out of this bedroom, away from Liam, before he says something he can't take back. Before he begs Liam to not let him go. And of course, instead of saying what he wants, Zayn does the complete opposite -he's always been a sucker for self-inflicted pain. Zayn stomps out of the bedroom, slamming the door for good measure. A few seconds later, Liam throws open the door. He is wearing a pair of joggers that hang dangerously low on his hips as he glares down at Zayn from the top of the stairs. "Zayn, where are you going?"

"The studio!" 

He knows it's childish, but the words slip out before he can stop them. Liam's jaw drops. The silence is poignant as they stare at each other. The sound of Liam snapping his mouth shut is audible. His eyes narrow, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he turns around, stalks back into the bedroom and slams the door so hard it rattles on his hinges. 

For a second, Zayn considers going after him, but common sense tells him not to. It will only make things worse. He realises should have handled that better. He shouldn't have said what he'd said. Hell, he shouldn't have gone to Liam's in the first place. 

He'll send an apologetic message tomorrow, begging for Liam's forgiveness. 

So they can start the whole process all over again. 

One way or another - Zayn cringes at the horrible pun his own mind throws at him as he hurries down the stairs - at least the two of them will have plenty of material to write songs about.

Zayn slams the front door behind him. 

No matter how many times he'll tell himself that things will be over for real, he always goes back on his word. He’s always the one who seeks out Liam. 

He knows that he'll do it again. 

And again. 

Until Liam has had enough. 

And if he's honest with himself, Zayn hopes that moment never comes. 

Even if he has to listen to song after song about it. 

 

***

 

November 8th, 2017

**To 'Liam Payne', 9.58pm:** _Wanna come over for a beer?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. :)


End file.
